strikeclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Avalanchestrike
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have StrikeClan Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Community Central and check out our Staff Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki. *Visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have or explore our forums to get help from other wiki editors. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions. *Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to your wiki. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey Strikeh? I really am glad that you've added me to StrikeClan, just one thing, I named my character Rainshadow, and you put her name as Rainwhisper. Do you have a reason? Sorry to bug you, I'm just crazy like that. Brighty Says Hi! (talk) 00:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay Strikeh. All good. Another question, can we really write fanfiction on here?Brighty Says Hi! (talk) 00:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I'm adding The What Would Have Happened if Series.Brighty Says Hi! (talk) 00:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Give me 5 min, and you'll have 3 fanfics plus a series page.I wish I had a Taco. Do you have one? (talk) 00:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh, do you want to RP or use the iRC here? I have nothing do.I wish I had a Taco. Do you have one? (talk) 02:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) More vivid description of cat since I couldn't give one earlier. Tanglefrost likes to feel in control, and is very reliable. When he can't help a sick cat, or when one dies, he takes it very hard and it takes him ages to get over it. ~Tangle More Bluestar's kits out.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 23:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can I write stories about anything here, or is it just about cats? Cchen3 (talk) 03:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) oh okay, I'll probably start writing a story about Stormpaw, or something like that. I don't know when. Thanks. Cchen3 (talk) 03:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Finchfeather I have a picture if you need one, and she also has tufted ears. Here: Hope you can use it! [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 02:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hai Strikeh. Not trying to be picky, but Flashpaw doesn't like Maplepaw. He likes her, but Flashpaw doesn't really have feelings. Sorry for nit-picking everything. I think I have OCD or something.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you. I just OCD all the time. Do you wants to RP?I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Strikeh? I want to join StrikeClan, only the page has been prevented so I can't edit. Can you help me?02:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Spartapaw (talk) I swaer to StarClan I would never. I thanks you for this. I'm Brighty's friendSpartapaw (talk) 02:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I JUST FINSIHED< AND THEN IT TOLD ME IT CHANGED BACKSpartapaw (talk) 02:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai got it now. I thinks. Spartapaw (talk) 03:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Gift This is for you. I am a terrible artist. Here.[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawky] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 22:31, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I'm also a member of Brighty's wiki, MarshClan.Spartapaw (talk) 01:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RP ALREADY xD 'course chu can~ ~Spotteh Who was the Meddy Cat before Splashpelt? The frost has tangled itself around you... and you cannot escape I was talking to Sparta, and we found a good pic for Spartapaw. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 02:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Strikeh, how do you do the border for cat pages? I need to make Frostkit's page. 00:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) How do I do that? 05:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) You or Hawkeh RP MED DEN!!!! 10:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go? D: 01:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh. Anyways, Splashpelt's kits are due in a few days, today is month 1 day 25. The whole process was two weeks, and kits take 2 moons to develop, so there are two days left to wait. Two weeks because one of our days is four days for the cats... xD Anyways, gotta tell Tangle soon. *is excited* [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 16:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Please read my blog: Please comment, [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 03:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Oi. Frostkit STILL doesn't have a page! :) 06:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, can we RP with Frostkit and Stoneheart? You start. 03:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hawkstrike Here's a picture for him if you need one. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 18:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping you could finish Splashpelt's kitting Rp with me because if not, they will never be born...ever. -_- [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 22:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) 16Astrike has received new mail from 16Tfrost To: 16Astrike Subject: Stoneheart Hey, Strikeh! When is Stoneheart gonna move to the Nursery? 06:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Strikeh, 2 things: 1. I RPed in the Clearing 2. DO MY OPINION ON YOUR PAGE THINGY! XD 06:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) My Skype: (insert my names in to the brackets) (real first name).(real last name)901 07:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Wanna do GorseXMinnow? :D 11:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well Ashenpaw either lets her go or stops her from making the worst way which whould end up killing her ~Kitty~ Yeah, sure. :) 00:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Her name is Rain. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 14:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Just dropping by to say hai, and btw I made two new cats and they're up for approval on the join the Clan page. So, when's Ashenpaw's warrior ceremony? XD Jk, jk. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 00:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Minnowkit and Frostkit I was looking up the creation dates for Minnowkit, when I noticed the page was created on March 30, 6 months ago. Therefore, it's time for her apprentice ceremony! (Oh, and Frostkit's too). 04:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Emeraldfire, and I am obviously new on this wiki. I was wondering if I could join StrikeClan if you don't mind. I tried to fill out the form but it said only registered users could edit it. Thank you! --Emeraldfire8 (talk) 03:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) emeraldfire8